That pinked haired girl
by Axl The Angel Knight
Summary: After some intervention with Daisuke, Junior musters the courage to finnaly go back to Anita! The final chapter!
1. Default Chapter

**_Attention students…. Are school is holding a dance! Everyone is welcome! And for you girls….Its the boys turn to ask! The dance will be held this Friday so all you boys better gather some courage and ask that special girl to the dance! That is all!_**

Anita tilts in her chair and takes a giant gulp of her milk. "Whets the point of these dances? I think the person who came up with that should be hung!

Anita's friend Hisame watched continued to eat her lunch. "Well, dances are a wonderful thing. Once the spotlight gets on you there's nothing but you and that special person. Hisame's eyes sparkled at the idea.

Anita frowned in the disgust at the idea. She sat up in the chair and started to eat her miso ramen. "Boys are egotistical, have too much pride, and are way too many hormones!"

At this point the whole class was looking at Anita. She turned her head around blushing and embarrassed.

"Must you talk so loud," asked Hisame. "Some thoughts you should keep to yourself."

At that moment a young boy with light bluish hair walked over to Anita.

Anita raised her eyebrow making the boy blush. "Can I help you?"

The boy blushed wildly as he mumbled something. He heard snickers from behind him and gained a little courage. "The principal said that there's a dance on Friday," he asked quietly. Suddenly he heard one of the boys behind him clear his throat. The boy stood up straight and continued. "I was wondering if you would mind going to the dance with me?" His whole face was now scarlet red.

With a sigh Anita got out of her seat. "What's your name, asked Anita.

The boys blushing vented down a little. "My name is Daisuke Suichi," he said bravely.

Anita let out another sigh. "Listen; unless you didn't hear me earlier I said that the dance is lame. So what makes you think I would go out with you?"

Daisuke's face was on fire. He bowed, "I see your point." He walked slowly out the door. A sudden snicker was heard bye the boys made him speed out. One of the boys walked to Anita. "Shame on you," he snickered. "You made him so embarrassed." He continued to laugh and gave one of the other boys a high-five.

Anita stormed over to him. She punched him in the face and started yelling. "You major asshole!" At least he had the guts to ask, not that a spineless monkey like you would care!"

The boy staggered up as the other boys helped him to his feet. Anita was steaming as Hisame tried to calm her down. Then, one of the boys glared at Anita. "You didn't have to hit him you psycho!"

Anita glared at him and stormed out of the class. Hisame ran after Anita. She followed her down the stairs panting. "Are you ok Anita," she asked breathing heavily.

Anita stopped and turned to Hisame. "Men are so stupid," she said angrily. She punched the wall causing a dent. All the eighth grader were staring at her. She turned and started to walk again.

Hisame followed her barely. "Um…what about Daisuke," she asked.

Anita blushed at the idea of Daisuke. She then created a frown in her face. "Well he was a bit different," she smiled slightly. "But most of them are pigs."

A sudden "Hello" was heard from behind them. Michelle appeared from behind Anita and Hisame with a smile. "Having boy trouble," she smiled.

"Well I got to get to the library," said Hisame. She ran down the stairs in a rush hitting some people.

Anita turned to Michelle who was still smiling. "Is it any of your business," she said meanly. "Besides, I don't see you with any men."

Michelle smiled turned slightly upside down. "Well, I figured by being dumped by Junior would hurt you, but not this much."

Anita glared at Michelle. "I thought I told you I was over him!" Anita ran down the stairs knocking everyone in her path side way.

Michelle created a concerned face. "She must be taking it harder than I thought." Michelle paused and looked down smiling. "You can come out now."

Daisuke came out of the closet next to Michelle. "How did you know I was in there?"

Michelle looked at Daisuke and patted his head. "It's a women's intuition. I'm sure you have a few questions for me right?"

Daisuke stood up straight. "I have one," he said quietly. This Junior you speak of. What did he do to Anita that made her dislike boys so much?"

Michelle made her concerned face again. "It's a long story. So let's talk about it after school. Is that good for you?"

Daisuke walked up to his class. "Fine."

"You must care for her to ask about this," she said smiling. Do you think you love her?"

Daisuke smiled and looked up at the ceiling. "I believe so."

* * *

So how do you like it? Please review. 


	2. The reason

Well….ive watched Read or Die the TV, and there are some things that bothered me. One is that the writer made Wendy a complete bitch. Mr. Joker is also a bitch. They also made Nancy look like a lesbian. All she ever talks about is Yomiko. One good thing is they show the pissed off Maggie….until she found out the secret that her and her sister aren't really sisters and they're really artificial paper master created by Dokushensha (don't know if I spelled that right). But I digress……

* * *

Daisuke waited in the courtyard. He looked up at the sky and started to daydream. "What happened to Anita that made her dislike men so much? And who is this junior fellow." These thoughts buzzed in his head until Michelle drawed his attention.

"It all started when we were being chased by the British Library. They wanted these books that held enormous amounts of information. Once the Library got all the books they needed they burned all the rest. And once that had been completed they started the building of abundance of information. They had a special agent named Junior. I guess Anita fell in love with him. Anyway, after all that was cleared up, Junior started to live with his mother Nancy. At that time Junior was dating Anita. But after a few days guilt has driven Junior for to long. So on a rainy and dark night Junior and Anita were outside. According to Anita Junior had said that he was leaving. Anita tried her best to stop him but she couldn't. She said the last thing he did was kiss her on the lips and tell her that it's best if he was to leave. Michelle started to cry. "Anita wouldn't get out of her room for days. She wouldn't eat, she was always crying, and all she said was that she missed Junior."

Daisuke looked down in concern. "So how did she get out of her slump," he asked quietly.

"Anita is a strong girl. Although she was hurt she managed to bury it. But I believe that it is still showing."

"Did you try and find him?"

"We tried, but we failed. You must really care for her to go through with this."

"I do care. But love is another word. She was obviously in love with this Junior, so I will not try to fill her void. But I will try to find this Junior."

Michelle smiled at him. "So you don't love her, you just care for her." You want Junior to refill the void, right?"

Daisuke nodded his head. "Yes, I do."

Michelle let out a sigh and walked away. "I will never understand you kids. Oh! You're welcome to come over to the house if you want. Were having a delicious cake!"

"Um…sure. Just let me get my things out the classroom.

At Nenene's Apartment

Michelle called everybody to the table to begin eating. Yomiko, Nancy, Maggie, Anita, and Nenene came down the stairs.

"What were you guys doing up there, asked Michelle. Go wash-up.

"We were watching the news, said Yomiko. Did you know that Mr. Joker died?"

"Wow that was sad," said Anita rolling her eyes.

"I know," said Nenene. Why couldn't it have been you?"

Anita flipped off Nenene causing Nancy to snicker. Nenene bent her finger backwards making Anita yelp. Nancy walked out of the bathroom and tripped over a long bag.

"Ouch! Somebody left there stuff in the middle of the near the bathroom."

Daisuke walked over and picked it up. "I'm terribly sorry."

"Um…who are you?"

Anita looked at him. "Hey! You're that quiet boy from my school! What are you doing here?

"I invited him."

"Why did you invite! Who gave you permission to invite him," screamed Anita.

Daisuke frowned and stood up. "Well if it's too much of a trouble I will leave." Daisuke grabbed his stuff and exited the Apartment.

Anita snorted. "Good riddance."

Nenene grabbed Anita's head. "You didn't have to be so mean. It's not like you have any male friends."

Anita's face grew pale. She started punching Nenene (which didn't hurt her). "What do you know!"

Michelle walked over to Anita. "He was concerned. He even asked about Junior."

The room went dead silent. Everyone's eyes were on Anita. She started to shake with anger and spoke softly. "Why did you tell him?" Her voice started to escalate.

"Well he seemed concerned."

"Does that give you any reason to tell him my person life!" Anita's voice grew louder with every word. "That is not a reason. For all you know he could be a stalker." Anita ran to her room crying and mad at the same time.

Everyone looked down at the ground in concern. They all thought the same thing: "Where is Junior?"


	3. Confrontation

I thank all people for their reviews. But this will be a some-what short story.

* * *

Daisuke walked slowly around the neighborhood. "Why was she so mean? And who is this Junior." These thoughts buzzed around in his head as he stopped. "Who's following me? I know your there." He looked around the old buildings waiting for something to attack him. He stood there for 5 minutes and continued to walk on. As he crossed the corner and stared at the dark alley. "I know you're in there. If you have something to say, now is the time to do so." Daisuke walked in the alley slowly. The person stumbled to get up and ran the other way. Daisuke ran after him knocking into all the trash. Lights turned on all around him as people watched him run. The person ran into a solid brick wall and phased through it. Daisuke rubbed his eyes and stared in amazement. He felt up and down the wall to see how he did it. "How did he do that?" Daisuke walked around the to the entrance to the building. "Hello!" his voice echoed through the building.

"Leave me alone, said the person. What do you want with me?"

Daisuke smirked and looked around. "Let me guess, you're this Junior I heard so much of."

"Yes, but, how did you know."

"Right now, that's not important. What is the reason why you dumped Anita?"

Junior hung in silence and reappeared in front of Daisuke. He frowned and asked, "Why do you even care?"

Daisuke smirked. "Let's just say that a gentlemen such as myself can't stand to see a lady sad." His eyes sparkled in lust.

Junior looked at him strangely and rolled his eyes. "You are certainly a romantic. But the reason why I dumped Anita is none of your business."

Junior started to walk away when Daisuke grabbed his hand. "I'm making it my business. Now tell me!"

Junior looked down in sadness. "Well there was a battle between them and the British Library. I was on both sides and I also betrayed both. So even when I was all over I feeled like I owed them more than my friendship. So I abandoned them, even my own mother."

"Let me guess her name was Nancy. A bit clumsy and shy. But anyway, I got something to tell you." Daisuke walked up to Junior and punched him in the jaw.

Junior fell back in recoil and glared angrily at Daisuke. "What was that for?"

Daisuke stared angrily at Junior. "You colossal idiot! You are a coward. You think just by running away you can escape your pain? Well I got something to tell you, even if _you_ somehow escape the pain inside. It is those around you whose pain will never ease. Take Anita for example, because of your selfishness she's scared to open up to boys. My guess is that she doesn't want to feel the pain of which you gave her. And there's your mother. The worst possible thing a mother can feel is no love from her child. To have him leave after not seeing him for years. And im sure that the others miss you just as much. But all you want to do is escape your virtual pain while you leave others to deal with their own huge pain. You disgust me!" Daisuke punched him again and grabbed his hand. "Your coming with me!"

Junior phased out of his hand. "Why should I listen to you? What do you so much in 1 day when it took others months. Why do you even care!"

Daisuke threw him against the wall. "Why do I care? I care because I can. It might not be a good reason, but I will stick by it." Daisuke grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Its time to go to those who which you have hurt."

Junior paused and smiled slightly. "Ok, but answer this, what is your real reason?"

Daisuke and Junior walked out the building. "You really want to know? The real reason is because….I kinda have a crush on Michelle."

"So, you didn't do this for Anita. You really did it for Michelle?" They both paused and Junior rolled on the ground laughing. "Ahahahahah! You like Michelle? Oh, my ribs, Ahahahahah! My ribs are gonna burst."

He continued to laugh as Daisuke kicked him (which didn't work because Junior phased through them). "Shut up! Sheesh!" Daisuke walked on as Junior stumbled to catch up.

* * *

So how do you like it…? I couldn't wait to have the confrontation... Anyway…my next chapter will be my last... And I will try to make it as long as possible. 


	4. The finale

**100,000,000,000 apologies! I completely forgot about finishing this story! Please for give me! I just got caught up in my school work! But it's no excuse for neglecting the loyal fans of _Read or Die_! Please find it in your heart to forgive me! **

**And now the conclusion of my story!**

As Junior and Daisuke walked to the apartment, Junior's expression changed. He first seemed revived at the fact that he was going to see Anita, but he showed great nervousness.

Daisuke, seeing this, hit Junior on the back as hard as he can. "Whats your problem now?"

Junior began to cry. "What am I doing? Who says that they will take me back? I might hurt Anita again. Maybe I should turn back."

With all his strength, Daisuke slapped Junior upside his head. "God, you're pathetic!" Daisuke grabbed Junior by the shoulders and glared at him. "Ok, if you ever talk like that again, I will shove 6,000 firecrackers up your ass and blow you to space! Have more confidence in yourself or you will always be alone! Are we clear!"

Junior nodded and walked forward with a sense of new confidence.

"Well, the brats not coming out of her room." Sighed Nenene.

"Maybe we should bring her some cookies! Then she might come out." Said Michelle eagerly.

"I doubt the brat wants cookies, but she could always stand for a good butt-whuping." Nenene's eyes shone brightly. "Just give me 10 minutes with her." An evil smirk creeped on her face.

"No! She needs cookies! Everyone loves cookies!" yelled Michelle.

"She needs a but-wupin'!"

"Cookies!"

"But-wupin'!"

"Chocolaty delight!"

"A fired-up rear end!"

"Caramel raisin!"

"Will you two idiots just shut up? What she needs is Junior, not some cookies or punishment! What the hell is wrong with you two!" yelled Maggie.

Nenene and Michelle stared in amazement. Maggie must have realized she lost herself for she started blushing. She rubbed the back of her head and spoke softly again, "Sorry, my bad."

It was quiet for a moment, but was cut short because of loud knocking. Michelle, still in shock, answered the door. Daisuke appeared with a big grin on his face. "Hello my dear Michelle!"

"Oh, hey Daisuke, what brings you back?"

Junior walked from behind Daisuke with his head slumped down.

"Junior! Your back!"

Michelle's words must have echoed through the apartment, for out of nowhere Nancy ran through Michelle and tackled Junior. She smothered him with kisses and hugs. "I missed you so much!"

"Ok mother, you can let me go."

"So, where is Anita?" asked Daisuke. "She will be pleased."

"The brats in her room." Said Nenene

"So go get her out." Said Daisuke

"Cant, it's locked."

Daisuke pulled out a small axe. "Here, use this."

"Um, where did you—

"Don't ask."

Nenene shrugged and marched upstairs. The sound of the axe busting down the door and Anita's cries echoed through the apartment. Only after a few minutes, Nenene walked down the stair carrying Anita, struggling with all her might, over her right shoulder. Nenene set Anita down.

Anita turned to Nenene. "Why did you do that!"

Nenene pointed towards Junior. Anita slowly turned her head. When her eyes met Junior, she froze.

It seemed like they were staring at each other forever. But to them, time was still. It was like they where staring into each others souls. This gaze, this awe, this void that was them, seemed to exist.

Daisuke frowned in disgust and walked to Nenene. "We got any firecrackers here?"

Junior glanced at Daisuke, who had an evil little smirk on his face. Junior then looked back at Anita. He began to talk but abruptly stopped when Anita began to say something.

They went like this for what seemed like 5 hours. Daisuke let out a huge sigh and walked in between Anita and Junior. "Ok, Anita, Junior says he is sorry for what ever the hell he did and Junior, Anita forgives for whatever the hell he did!" Daisuke pulled them together. "Now kiss and make up before I take that axe and chop off your heads!"

Junior and Anita paused and looked at each other. Junior then kissed Anita on the cheek.

"You can do better than that!" Yelled Daisuke.

Junior glared at Daisuke for a moment, but his head was pulled to front. Anita's lips met his and they kissed deeply.

"Now that's more like it." Said Daisuke.

Everyone gazed at them.

"Well, my work here is done. For me, Daisuke the Love Expert must leave you. But don't forget, if there is a heart that is broken I will fix it!"

Everyone looked at Daisuke like he was an idiot.

"Ok, thanks again Daisuke!" said Michelle.

"Your welcome, Michelle, my dear!" Daisuke blew her a kiss and walked out the apartment."

"Weird kid." Said Nenene.

"Ok class! Lunch time!"

"Hey, Daisuke! Thanks again for all your help." Said Anita

Daisuke turned back in his chair. "Don't mention it. Wherever there is a broken heart I w—

"Yeah, yeah, I heard it already."

"Just so long as you know."

Daisuke got up and grabbed his lunch box. He looked at Anita. "Well, I'll see you when lunch break is over."

"Where are you going?"

"Going to eat lunch with the angel who stole my heart."

"And who would that be?"

"Michelle, she's a goddess." With these words, Daisuke dashed out the door.

Anita simple laughed and ate her lunch.

_**The End!**_

**OK, hope you all liked the ending. I apologize for not updating sooner. Oh, and on an ending note, in the future, I hope to put Daisuke in all my stories. **

**Keep reading, or your die!**


End file.
